


Haycloud's Storm

by hawkswoop_cc



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Erin Hunter, F/F, F/M, I try, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Moonpool (Warriors), Multi, OCs - Freeform, References to Warriors - Erin Hunter, Super Edition, Super Edition Arc (Warriors), Warrior Cats, i hope yall like it, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkswoop_cc/pseuds/hawkswoop_cc
Summary: Haycloud wanted nothing more than to have the one he loved to love him back. But, Haycloud suddenly finds himself deep within a mystery regarding the death of a clanmate. Blamed, hated and shaken, the storm in Haycloud's heart is about to be released, but who will be his next victim?





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting a Warriors fanfiction on this site. This is a first for me and I hope it goes all right!
> 
> I would love feedback if anyone is willing to do so! I would definitely love to grow as a writer! ^^  
The only thing I ask is to be gentle when it comes to feedback, thank you!
> 
> You can also look at Haycloud's wiki page ^^  
https://warriors-ocs.fandom.com/wiki/Haycloud

_**Ｌｅａｄｅｒ：**_  
Tansystar- a calico tom

_**Ｄｅｐｕｔｙ：**_  
Mousefoot- a small gray tabby she-cat

_ **Ｍｅｄｉｃｉｎｅ Ｃａｔ：** _  
_Speckleddawn- pale gray she-cat with matching brown speckled markings_

_**Ｗａｒｒｉｏｒｓ：**_  
Bushtail- large, dark gray tom with half a tail

_Apprentice, Sootpaw_

Dappledpelt- golden she-cat speckled with white splotches

_Apprentice, Heavypaw_

Ivydawn- tortoiseshell she-cat

Weaselfur- pale brown tom

Ambergaze- ginger she-cat

_Apprentice, Willowpaw_

Burnedskip- ginger she-cat

Ashleap- spotted gray tom

Haycloud- a ginger tom with dark markings and a dark neck fur

Hollystorm- dark gray she-cat

Palewhisker- a smokey gray tom

_Apprentice, Spiderpaw_

Cinderfrost- a white-and-gray she-cat

Jadefeather- black-and-white she-cat

Sunwhisker- golden spotted she-cat

Roachpelt- flamed colored tabby tom

Raggedstone- stone colored tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Rockpaw_

Mistnose- old, light gray tabby

Gingerfern- pale ginger tabby she-cat

Tinydrop- small brown she-cat

Emberskip- pale brown tom

Redpelt- red-brown tom

Darkcreek- black-and-white tom

_Apprentice, Reedpaw_

Nightwind- black she-cat

Frostwind- pure white she-cat with heterochromia eyes

_**Ａｐｐｒｅｎｔｉｃｅｓ：**_  
Sootpaw- gray tom with black patches

Heavypaw- smokey black tom

Willowpaw- dark tabby she-cat

Spiderpaw- brown tabby tom with a black underbelly

Rockpaw- brown tom

Reedpaw- white-and-tortie tom

_**Ｑｕｅｅｎｓ：**_  
Sneezetuft- light brown she-cat (mother to Dustkit: a dusky brown tabby tom and Harekit: ginger tabby tom)


	2. Chapter One

Stepping out of the den, the smell of the morning dew on the few patches of grass in the hollow brought a purr to his throat. Birds were chirping in the trees that were sitting at the hollows rock walls, the buzzing from the few insects that flew about had him feeling happy.

Padding from the entrance of the den, he crossed to clearing towards a pile of fresh prey. Nosing the various mice and birds, he came across what he was hoping to find. Taking the vole from the pile, he turned his head, ears perked when he heard the sounds of pawsteps coming towards him.

A silky furred she-cat came trotting over. Her breath-taking indigo eyes caught his for a brief second before she flashed him a look of acknowledgment. She was beautiful. Her fur shimmered in any and all light sources. Her eyes were bright and intelligent. Oh, Haycloud could not get enough of her.

"Morning, Haycloud," she spoke up, taking her place beside the pile.

"Morning, Hollystorm," He greeted her, "do you have plans today?"

Hollystorm hummed as she pawed through the pile. "I do, hunting patrols as well as going to the lake for a little swim."

Hope filled his chest at the mention of a swim.

"Mind if I joined you for a swim?" He asked.

She snorted. "Haycloud, every cat here knows that you don't like water."

The hope quickly disappeared and his ears flattened. Hollystorm took notice and she snickered.

"If you want to, I don't see why not," she meowed. "But don't say I warned you about getting wet."

Haycloud managed to let out a purr at her warning. The gray she-cat then snatched up two mice which quickly interested the tom. Hollystorm turned and padded away, swishing her tail as she went.

_I would be a lucky tom if she were mine. _He thought, watching her move towards a flame-colored tom. Haycloud blinked a couple of times, realizing who Hollystorm was talking too.

_Roachpelt. _Jealousy pierced his heart as he watched them. Hollystorm's eyes lit up the moment Roachpelt looked her way.

Haycloud never liked the tom. Roachpelt was nothing but narcissistic, arrogant and just someone Haycloud didn't want to be friends with.

_What does she see in him? _Haycloud thought bitterly as he turned away, his tail lashing.

"Haycloud!"

Hearing his name, the irritated tom looked towards two she-cats padding over to him. Jadefeather and Frostwind.

"What do you need?" Haycloud narrowed his eyes.

Jadefeather purred at him. "Want to join Frostwind and I on a hunt today?"

"We're going to head to the lake afterward," Frostwind added. "The Water-leaf gathering is today."

_Water-leaf gathering. _Haycloud never liked the name that the annual event was given. But, swimming or sunbathing with cats from the other clans was always a fun time.

_I just want to see Hollystorm swim._

"There you go making that face again," Frostwind let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "Who's the lucky tom?"

Haycloud snapped out of his thoughts and narrowed his eyes at the white she-cat.

"That't not funny," He growled.

"I'm being serious though!"

Haycloud snorted and lashed his tail. Jadefeather nudged Frostwind, her forest green gaze glimmering with understanding.

"That's enough," Jadefeather meowed, "we'll leave you to finish your meal. Come and find us when you are done, then we can hunt."

Thankful that Jadefeather was understanding, Haycloud finally padded towards a shady section of the camp to eat his vole in peace.

✯✯

Traveling down the slope of a small hill, Haycloud's gaze shifted to the blinding, shimmering light that was the lake. Beside him, Jadefeather padded along with him, several mice hanging from her jaws. Behind them, Frostwind was struggling to pad along with a bird that she caught moments ago.

_Serves her right. _Haycloud snickered to himself as his paws finally hit the hot sand. His attention was drawn to the two ShadowClan she-cats that were padding over to greet them.

"Let me take those from you."

It took Haycloud a moment to realize the mottled she-cat had been talking about his two voles. He complied and set down his prey to let her take them. Finally, he padded after Jadefeather as the black-and-white she-cat moved down to the water's edge.

Cats from all four clans were sunbathing on the sand or in the water. As much as Haycloud liked the event, there were too many cats in one spot.

He shook his head and looked for the only cat he wanted to see. He moved within the sea of cats before he found her.

Hollystorm was in the water, her long fur soaked and shining in the sunlight. Haycloud couldn't help but watch her as she splashed around in the lake, playing some sort of game with some RiverClan and SkyClan cats.

_If only I liked water. _Haycloud thought, lowering himself to lay on the sand to sunbath. His gaze watched a few cats slip in and out of the water, snickering to himself when unsuspecting cats became wet as some sort of prank.

Though, Haycloud noticed Roachpelt padding towards the water's edge. Haycloud never took the tom as a swimmer, but he watched him as he moved into the water. A few heartbeats after Haycloud watched as Hollystorm swam over. The two touched noses and Haycloud felt his chest crumble. The ginger tom stood and turned.

_Coming here was a mistake. _He thought bitterly.

"Haycloud? Where are you going?"

Turning his head, a wet Jadefeather came padding over, concern flaring in her eyes, Frostwind not too far behind. Haycloud was silent, looking at his friends before he shook his head.

"Back to camp," he replied. "It's rather boring here."

Frostwind and Jadefeather looked to each other, but Haycloud was already heading towards the treeline when they looked back at him.


	3. Chapter Two

Irritable and upset were the two words that Haycloud would describe himself. Of course, hewas upset about the cat he loved choosing another over him and of course he would be irritated with whom it was.

Though it did not take long for his family to notice his mood. Sunwhisker, his mother fussed over him as if he was a kit. As much as Haycloud did not enjoy her embarrassing him, he was glad that someone cared for his feelings.

Emberskip, his brother, merely told him to get over it, find someone new and left it at that. Haycloud and Emberskip had never been close and Emberskip's words hurt him. Though Haycloud wondered if his brother had the right idea as it was no secret that Emberskip chased after any she-cat that laid their eyes on him.

However, Raggedstone seemed more laid back and understanding.

"If you really want them, fight for them," Raggedstone had told him. "I fought for Sunwhisker and look where we are now. That is what you must do."

_Father has a point. _Haycloud realized as his green gaze shifted to where he could see Hollystorm laying with Nightwind and Cinderfrost. The ginger tom wondered what Hollystorm would want to do. The Water-leaf gathering was still on, but he thought against it as she already had her fun there.

_She likes hunting right? _He thought.

Hollystrom was always out hunting and she seemed to enjoy it. The ginger tom lifted himself to his paws and in a few quick strides, he crossed the clearing. Nightwind caught his eye, and he watched as the black she-cat snorted upon his arrival.

"Haycloud!" Cinderfrost seemed surprised. "What's up?"

Haycloud shifted his attention to the small, gray-and-white she-cat, noting her defensive body language. The tom didn't quite understand what he had done wrong. But he cleared his "throat" and looked to Hollystorm.

"Would you like to go hunting?" He asked her.

The gray she-cat blinked in surprise, though she looked at Cinderfrost and Nightwind. The other she-cats simply shrugged.

"Perhaps later?" Hollystorm suggested.

Haycloud simply stared at her and then flattened his ears. Did he say something wrong? He didn't quite understand why she would just deny him like that.

"Sure, if that's fine," he meowed, before he backed up, "see you later then?"

Hollystorm gave him a wave of her paw. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

The ginger tom stood there for a moment before he finally turned away. Immediately, his thoughts drifted to Roachpelt. Surely the tom had something to do with her acting strange around him.

_Was Roachpelt spreading rumors? _Haycloud asked himself.

He wasn't sure as Frostwind could dig up any sort of gossip and so far, neither her nor Jadefeather had told him anything. Feeling disappointed, Haycloud kind of dragged himself back to the spot he was laying in.

"Is something wrong?"

Haycloud turned his head and saw Jadefeather. His friend had the same concerned look in her eye as she padded over.

"Nothing," he was quick to reply.

"Clearly it's _nothing_," Jadefeather meowed. "You don't drag your tail when you're happy. So, please tell me what's going on."

Haycloud stared at her and then shook his head. "I want to patrol."

Immediately the black-and-white she-cat caught on to his request. She nodded and then turned, padding towards the camp entrance, Haycloud following.

✯✯

"So, tell me what's on your mind," Jadefeather meowed.

Haycloud lashed his tail as his green gaze moved to the ShadowClan border. Jadefeather was not one to judge him and he had often vented to her.

_She's been a good friend to me. _Haycloud had no reason to not trust her.

"I like Hollystorm," Haycloud told her.

Jadefeather simply tilted her head at him, though the look of understanding appeared in her eyes. Haycloud knew that Jadefeather would be real with him, knew that she would tear his heart out, but support him.

"Give up on her," Jadefeather told him.

While he expected this, his heart still shattered by her words.

"Father told me that I should fight for what I want," Haycloud responded.

"She is out of your league, Haycloud," the she-cat's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I think it's quite clear to me that she is after Roachpelt. You can't be that blind to not notice."

Flattening his ears and turning his gaze away, he let out a rumble. "Jadefeather-"

"Haycloud, listen to me," Jadefeather cut him off, "don't pursue her if you know what's best for you."

_I want her. _Haycloud narrowed his eyes at his friend. _What's best for me? She is what's best for me._

"I don't think you know what's good for me," Haycloud growled.

"That is my opinion!"

The two stared at each other, their gazes intensifying as they stood there. Finally, Jadefeather rose to her paws and stepped back.

"You will find out that pursuing her will only lead you to heartbreak," she told him. "You will have to learn this lesson the hard way."

Her words gripped his heart, but he was too stubborn to admit that she was right. He would show her.

"Until then," Jadefeather added, "I will not help you."

"You're abandoning me?"

The black-and-white she-cat turned to him. "No, I just don't want to be there when your heart breaks."


	4. Chapter Three

Haycloud woke up in the hollow of a tree. He had not only taken shelter from the rain that came last night but from Jadefeather as well. Jadefeather had ripped his heart shreds, and he wasn't ready to face her just yet. It was funny how when he was upset, frustrated; the rain seemed to follow.

It was still raining, but the ginger tom knew he would have to go back to camp. He shifted from his makeshift nest before he slid out into the cold rain.

_I hate water. _Haycloud growled as he moved through the rain, hurrying back to camp. He had no plans, other than taking Hollystorm out hunting if the rain let up. His heart spun in his chest as he thought about going out with Hollystorm.

As he came closer towards the entrance of the camp, a group of cats padded out. Haycloud watched as his brother Emberskip, followed by Darkcreek and Weaselfur. The patrol didn't bat an eye at him as they passed. Haycloud watched them go before he turned to head through the entrance.

As soon as he began to pad through, he was forced back out as a large tabby came through. Haycloud found it extremely rude but gave the other cat the benefit of the doubt. Though Haycloud flattened his ears as he saw that it was none of than Roachpelt. Anger filled his belled as Roachpelt glared down at him and then lashed his tail. From behind him, a sleek gray she-cat padded out.

"Haycloud," Hollystorm seemed surprised.

Haycloud perked up at the sight of her and then opened his mouth to speak, but Roachpelt beat him to it.

"Go on," Roachpelt meowed, his tone sweet, "I'll be right behind."

Hollystorm purred as the two touched noses. The sight tore at Haycloud's heart and his eyes followed Hollystorm as she disappeared beyond the bushes. Maybe Jadefeather was right.

"You need to learn what's yours and what's not," Roachpelt spoke up, his tone menacing.

Haycloud's fur bristled, "I am doing nothing wrong."

"Is that so?" The red tabby's tail lashed. "Then stay away from _her_ if you care."

Roachpelt then turned away, padding after the patrol. He left standing in the rain, hatred flooding through him. The ginger tom growled to himself before he headed into camp. The angry tom had Frostwind at his side in a matter of heartbeats, the white she-cat very concerned. She was speaking to him, but he was deaf to her worries.

_Why is this even happening? _Haycloud thought. _What am I doing wrong?_

The tom didn't want to speak to anyone, and he brushed his friend off, sulking off towards the warrior's den where he would curl up in his nest, shutting himself off from the world. It was a peaceful moment of thinking that seemed to last for days. But he became startled when he heard a shriek from outside the den. Haycloud hadn't heard a shriek like that in moons and scrambled to his paws as a surge of panic went through him.

He expected to see the camp in a battle with either SkyClan or WindClan, but too much to his horror, there was no battle, but a warrior, Ashleap laying in the camp clearing, blood seeping from a wound in his neck. Ivydawn, Ashleap's mate was crouched next to him, their sons, Reedpaw and Sootpaw crouched with her.

Shocked had filled the camp as clanmates gathered, muttering amongst themselves. Haycloud couldn't believe this. His heart was racing as his mind raced with what had happened.

"Weaselfur, report."

Tansystar's voice was loud and angry as the calico tom had padded towards the body of Ashleap.

"The patrol found him at the border near SkyClan," Weaselfur meowed. "He was already dead, and we found no trace of the cat, fox or other predators who killed him."

Haycloud stood at the entrance of the warrior's den, unsure of what to do. He wasn't close to the warrior, nor did he feel comfortable disturbing Ivydawn's grieving.

"Double patrols at the border," Tansycloud ordered. "Question any patrol from SkyClan that you see and get answers. This is unacceptable and when I find who did this, they will be punished."

With that, Tansystar turned and padded away, leaving his clanmates to grieve for losing their clanmate. Haycloud stayed where he was,

_StarClan, what is even happening? _Haycloud looked up at the darkened sky. _What has Ashleap done to deserve death?_

Haycloud deeply believed that whatever pain a cat goes through, there was a reason. There was a reason for everything and he knew StarClan let pain and suffering to happen. He didn't know Ashleap, but he knew that the warrior lived nothing but a good and honest life. The ginger tom was lost in thought once again before he came to a saddening realized about himself.

_What have I done to deserve my own suffering?_


	5. Chapter Four

Over the next few sunrises, Ashleap's death was on the mind of everyone, Haycloud's included. The ginger tom had been trying to come to a logical conclusion on who killed Ashleap and why he had to die. Haycloud could not find an answer to who killed him, but truly believed that Ashleap's death meant something; He just didn't know what for.

Padding alongside Nightwind, Emberskip, Dappledpelt, and her apprentice Heavypaw, Haycloud's attention was focused on what they may find. True to Tansystar's word, the patrol was moving along the SkyClan border. There had been other patrols that had come before them and had asked about Ashleap and were given vague responses. So far, no cat had been sure if a SkyClan cat killed the warrior or just a stray fox. Haycloud was doubtful but didn't dismiss the idea. He was trying to look at this situation from every angle.

The ginger tom sniffed the air, smelling a mouse nearby. Haycloud was quite hungry and his paws were itching to hunt the mouse. Beside him, Heavypaw was antsy as the warrior could hear the young tom mumble to himself. Haycloud didn't blame the young tom.

As the patrol was moving closer to the lake, near the Ancient Oak, the place where Ashleap had been found. The ginger tom knew cats had gone there to investigate before his patrol, but something was calling him back over there.

"Nightwind," Haycloud spoke up, making the black she-cat turn to him. "I'm heading towards the Ancient Oak."

"Plan on investigating?" The she-cat snorted. "We already investigated it, you know that. We found nothing."

Haycloud flattened his ears, eyes narrowed at her. Anger filled his belly, and he wanted to let it out, but he kept it to himself.

"A look around couldn't hurt," he meowed.

Beside Nightwind, Emberskip seemed to have an amused look on his face. Haycloud knew his brother didn't care for him as much as their parents did, but this still made Haycloud's heart sink.

"Let him do what he wants," Emberskip meowed, leaning closer to Nightwind.

Haycloud noted that his brother was whispering something that made Nightwind laugh. The feeling of frustration filled his belly and Haycloud immediately padded away. Every cat seemed to be talking about him and Haycloud was lying if he said he wasn't concerned.

_Roachpelt is definitely spreading rumors. _Haycloud decided.

Since their brief exchange of words, Haycloud had seen Roachpelt give him dirty, amused or interested looks. And because Roachpelt knew of his crush on Hollystorm, the red tom had to rub it in by showing the gray she-cat affection. Haycloud was fed up with the torment from Roachpelt, and so desperately wanted to make the other tom pay.

Padding into the small clearing where the Ancient Oak stood, Haycloud didn't know where to start. He let his eyes scan the clearing, let his nose take in the scents. He took a few steps in before he noticed that the dirt was kicked up, a deep grove in the earth.

_Strange. _Haycloud thought as he bent down to sniff.

All he could smell was the dirt and rain with a hint of ThunderClan cats. No surprised there as his clanmates hunted here all the time, but he could feel that there was something here for him to find, he just didn't know where.

"What is here for me..." He muttered to himself as he moved around the imprint in the earth, his eyes scanning the clearing once again.

Nothing was out of place, other than the strange indent in the dirt, and it left Haycloud doubting the feeling that led him there.

_This is a waste of time. _He bristled and then turned away. Though, a shimmering light stopped him as he began to pad away. Haycloud blinked before he cautiously padded over to the source of the light.

_What in the name of StarClan... _The tom was beyond confused as to when the source of the light a patch of fur caught between the branched of a bush. The color had caught his attention as well. It was ginger. And it matched his fur.

_Oh, StarClan. _Haycloud backed away, ears flattening. Fear took over, and he swatted at the bush, making the patch of fur fall. A small gust of wind quickly discarded it.

_I... _Haycloud stared at his paws, the weight of the realization kicking in. _I killed Ashleap..._


End file.
